Man's Best Friend Turnabout
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: Miles Edgeworth gave Detective Gumshoe only one task: taking care of his dog Pess for one day. Will everything be alright? (Written in 2011) This is my fifth Ace Attorney one-shot, feedback is highly appreciated :)


**Man's best friend turnabout**

It was weekend. For most people it would mean relaxing and sleeping till noon, but not for Miles Edgeworth. Work was his life and 'criminality will not stop in weekends,' is what he would say.

Miles woke up early to work on a case and prepare the evidence. He always did the same on Saturdays and Sundays. He would wake up, take a shower, eat the delicious food that his butler had prepared and then he would work till dinner. Miles had always worked hard: he was quite the perfectionist and was taught to never give up and to get the best result.

'Mr. Edgeworth, sir, breakfast is ready,' his butler said. Miles opened the door of his bedroom. 'Thank you, Andrew. I will come immediately,' Miles replied. He followed Andrew to dining room and sat down on one of the classic wooden chairs.

'That looks delicious, as always. Pess is enjoying her food as well,' Miles said while looking at his dog. The gold retriever ate from a plate with special made dogs' food. Of course it was the best quality.

'That is good to see. When you need something sir, please inform me. Enjoy your breakfast, sir.'

Just after the words of Andrew, the doorbell rang. Miles knew that Andrew would open the door and so he took another bite, looking at his dog with satisfaction. Miles knew exactly who was waiting at his door after hearing the greeting of 'this certain person' to Andrew. 'Hi pal. Can I visit Mr. Edgeworth? He asked me to look after Pess today and I decided to come a bit earlier.'

'Mr. Edgeworth is still having breakfast. Come in please, and wait here in the hallway. I will talk to him.'

Just before Andrew could say something when he opened the door to the dining room, Miles said: 'Let him in, it's OK.'

'Alright, sir.' He turned to the man who was waiting. 'Mr. Gumshoe, you can come in,' Andrew murmured and held the door open for him.

Miles had indeed asked Detective Gumshoe to take care of Pess today. He would be really busy with preparing a case for Monday and so he would not have time to take Pess for a walk.

'Good morning, Detective Gumshoe,' Miles said when Gumshoe came in.

'Hello, sir. Wow! That looks delicious!' Gumshoe said with surprise and looked at the served food. 'Can I serve you something, Mr. Gumshoe? Coffee or tea?' Andrew asked him.

'Ow! Coffee is fine, thanks!'

The butler vanished and Gumshoe sat down on the chair across from Miles.

'I didn't know you were still having breakfast, sir.'

'Don't mind it, I am almost finished,' Miles replied and took another bite.

After finishing the coffee and telling Detective Gumshoe what time he should be back, the guy left with Pess. Gumshoe also took care of Missile, the police dog. Miles went to his study room to work there for the whole day.

'Now, come on doggies, we're going for a walk.' Gumshoe attached a leashes to the dog collars. He took the dogs outside and shut the front door.

They walked through the park and after a while, Gumshoe sat down on a bench, which was almost all covered by the greenery which grew around it.

He took off the leashes, in order that the dogs could play in the grass. Gumshoe took the newspaper that he bought on his way to Edgeworth's house and looked at the front page. He wasn't actually in the mood for reading today, he normally read case files all day. These weeks his workday consisted almost out of reading only. Therefore, he put the newspaper next to him on the bench. A powerful wind suddenly blew his newspaper away. 'Hey! My newspaper!' Gumshoe yelled. Pess looked up and saw him trying to grab the paper. The dog ran towards the flying newspaper and followed it. The newspaper was blown further and further away from Gumshoe and Missile. 'Hey, Pess! Stay here!'

* * *

It was quiet in Edgeworth's office. You could only hear this 'Steel Samurai' clock ticking and Edgeworth sighed. He was quite the busy man today. Well, you could actually say that he always was. Monday would be a very important case in which the verdict would play a very big role. There are lots of victims and Edgeworth doesn't want to disappoint them. He has got to win against Wright. He is definitely a good lawyer, so it becomes more difficult for him to win.

His thoughts were disturbed by the ringing of this phone. Miles took it.

'Miles Edgeworth speaking.'

'Euhm.. sir, it's me, Detective Gumshoe.' By hearing the murmuring, Miles knew that something was wrong.

'What's wrong, detective?' he asked.

'Pess, P-Pess ran away. A-and I can't find her.'

'What?! I entrusted you my dog and you lost her? '

'W-what should I do now?'

'Find her of course! Where are you?!'

'In the park, sir,' Gumshoe replied with a guilty voice.

'I'm coming,' Miles pushed the disconnection button and sighed again. 'This is no good.'

* * *

It was around two o' clock when Miles arrived at the park. It took a while before he noticed Gumshoe in the bushes.

'Detective Gumshoe?' Miles stood behind him.

'O-ow, hello sir. You're fast!' Miles did not comment on that.

'Let's search. In which direction did she run?'

'She ran to the bench here and then she was gone.'

'She can't just disappear, detective,' Miles sounded annoyed.

He and detective Gumshoe searched for hours, but without a result.

'My dog would not just run away. I taught her so.'

'Dogs can be unexpected animals, sir.'

Miles thought of Pess. He really hoped that she was OK and not harmed in any way.

'Let's go, detective. It becomes dark, so we have less chance to find her.'

'A-are you sure, Mr. Edgeworth?' Gumshoe asked.

'Yes,' Miles replied and walked to the exit of the park. Gumshoe and Missile followed him quietly.

Gumshoe decided to go with Mr. Edgeworth till his house.

'Wait for your salary, detective,' Miles ranted, but did not look at the man in the green coat.

'Y-yes sir.' _Another week noodles only_ , Gumshoe thought. They stopped at Edgeworth's villa.

Suddenly they heard barking and they both looked at Missile. Though, it was not him.

A golden retriever greeted Edgeworth by sitting in front of him.

'Pess?!' He kneeled down and hugged the dog.

'How..? She found the way back to your house?!' Gumshoe asked.

Pess walked to Gumshoe and let something fall out of her mull.

'Wait!...This is my newspaper! She found it!'

'Now you wait. Found?' Edgeworth did not seem to understand.

'Well…, I read the little cartoons on the front page of the newspaper and when I put it next to me on the bench, it was blown away by the wind.' Edgeworth sighed loudly as a reply.

'Well now, good girl.' He patted Pess on her back.

'Would you like a cup of coffee, detective?' His angry mood had totally vanished.

Gumshoe was surprised, but nodded. He understood that Mr. Edgeworth was relieved his dog was found and unharmed. He was relieved as well, however, he and his stomach hoped his salary would not be cut.

\- End -


End file.
